ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Shin Hayata
was a senior member of the Scientific Special Search Party (SSSP) who was involved in a crash at Ryomagori that bonded him with our hero: Ultraman. He later left the SSSP after it was disbanded and replaced by the Ultra Garrison (UG) and later as a mentor for Ultraman Mebius' human form. History Ultraman After the official crash of a blue meteor at lake Ryomagori, Hayata was dispatched to investigate on the small VTOL. However, as soon as he approached the lake, he was brought down with his VTOL by a red meteor, which the space ship of the hero: Ultraman. After crashing, Hayata was seemingly killed, but Ultraman, ashamed of accidentally killing such a good hearted man, decided to bond their lives together in order to protect the Earth. The crash was witnessed by a few campers, who had also seen unusual blue flashes in the lake, contacted the SSSP. The crew arrived to witness all that was left of Hayata, but suddenly received a radio call from their seemingly dead companion, requesting the SSSP Submarine 113. Hayata approached the craft, then used it to descend it to the bottom of the lake to find the monster Bemular, a captive of the Space Prison who had escaped while Ultraman was guarding the area. Hayata successfully drove Bemular out of the lake, but he himself was caught in the menace's jaws. After Bemular threw the submarine to the ground, Hayata was knocked unconscious and the SSSP began to attack the monster with missiles. Soon, Hayata regained conscious and quickly transformed into Ultraman before the sub was destroyed by Bemular. The alien began to assault the beast, and, due to the "longer arm" advantage Ultraman had over Bemular, Bemular retreated into a blue meteor, which was destroyed by Ultraman. On the trip home, Hayata suddenly appeared in the midst of his teammates and explained about the hero, Ultraman. Challenging the "Space's Most Powerful Monster" Hayata's final role in 1966 was a showdown between himself and Zetton. However, the SSSP base was first ransacked and almost destroyed by the Alien Zetton's, who used their shape shifting abilities to fool the members and destroy the SSSP's all powerful computer. When the last of these aliens were killed, he activated a command in which exploded their last UFO and unleashing Zetton. Ultraman appeared for his final fight, but was agonizingly defeated. Finally, it was up to the Science Patrol, who dealt with the menace and defeated it using the Anti-Gravity Missile shot by Arashi. Soon, Zoffy came and rescued Ultraman, and separated him from Hayata, who lost all memories after his crash at Ryomagorie. Hayata later left the SSSP when it was replaced by the UG. The Return of Ultraman Shin Hayata only appears in 1 episode of this series. After Ultraman Jack has been taken prisoner by Alien Nackle's ships, Shin Hayata and Dan Moroboshi (Ultra Seven's human form) journey into space to rescue him by destroying Nackle's ships. After landing on Planet Nackle, Jack salutes his comrades for their help and returns to Earth to deal with Nackle and Black King. Ultraman Taro Shin Hayata reappeared in this series. When Taro (as Kotaro) invites his comrades to Earth for a party, He (as well as Ultra Seven, Ultraman Jack, and Ultraman Ace) arrive in their human forms and they have a feast in the form of shish kabob. Ultraman vs. Kamen Rider Pending Ultraman Mebius & Ultraman Brothers Shin Hayata appears in this movie, he is shown to work as an airport administrator in Kobe's airport. After Mebius' battle against Alien Temperor, Shin Hayata reveals himself to Mirai Hibino, and after a short conversation, Hayata, along with Dan Moroboshi, Hideki Goh and Seiji Hokuto, had a conversation about what it means to be an Ultraman, why they stopped being one, and they told Mirai the history of their final battle against Yapool, who they could not destroy and they had to seal him in the sea close to Kobe with the Final Cross Shield, which costed almost all their energy and made them unable to transform, and why they decided to live in Kobe. A while later, Hayata and his other three brothers were looking at Mebius' battle against Alien Zarab, and they saw when Mebius was defeated and crucified by Alien Guts, which gave them no choice but to transform again into their Ultraman forms to save him.﻿ Ultraman Mebius Hayata showed himself again with the rest of the Ultra Brothers, acting as teachers and aids for Ultraman Mebius. He appeared in episode 47, during "Mephilas' game, he was the only human seen not affect by the mental wave, no doubt due to the fact that he was an Ultra Host. He appeared to help defeat Alien Mephilas, transforming into Ultraman to send the alien into retreat. He later returned again in the final episode when the Ultra Brothers were communicating with Crew GUYS. Superior Ultraman 8 Brothers Shin Hayata reappeared in the movie as a bike merchant. In this universe Shin did not know he was Ultraman or at least remember if the dialogue with his wife means anything. As mirai tried to make him remember who he is and reawaken the seven heroes it was ultimately Daigo and the elder Ultra Brothers' wives who reminded them. At the end of the film Shin and his wife is seen last flying into the space in the VTOL along with the rest of the Ultras and their families to what is speculated to be M78 Mega Monster Battle: Ultra Galaxy Legends The Movie Though Hayata himself did not appear himself in this movie, Ultraman created a human form that looked exactly like Hayata in his older years. He and Dan save Mirai and Rei from Alien Shaplay and his monsters. The four made their way to the Ultra Tower where the last of the Plasma Spark's light was protected by Taro. After a short bout that finished of Alien Shaplay, the three Ultras regained their Ultra forms and take with Rei to face Belial. Ultraman Saga While Shin's image appears it was simply as a mouth piece for Ultraman. In the land of light he meets Seven , Jack, Leo and Ace in their humans forms and discuss the apparent threat they detected but can not identify and question how Zero is doing. Originally the five Ultra Brothers where intended to fly to the Ultraman Saga Universe after Alien Bat sent out an army of revived monsters using the Gran Sphere drones to recreate their bodies. Ultraman would've had a rematch with his old Foe Antlar. Due to the manner in which he was created Antlar lacked his sturdy exoskeleton and was defeated by the Specium beam for the first time ever. Other Media Ultraman Manga The first protagonist of the Ultra Series now forty years after his merger and separation from Ultraman. He now has a son who has inherited his legacy as the 'Ultraman'. "Main Article " Transformation Beta Capsule Hayata uses the beacon-like Beta-Capsule to transform into Ultraman by pressing a button on the capsule's side, triggering Hayata using the beta capsuleAdded by Genthar the transformation. Separation from the Beta-Capsule however, can be problematic, as without it, Hayata was unable to assume his Ultraman form when Gomora attacked again.Ultraman's transformation in the Ultra galaxy Legends movie. The Beta-Capsule is also shown to be unusable by other beings, as when a child pressed the button, there was no result, and when Hayata was under the control of the Underground people, upon transforming into Ultraman, the effects of the control were eliminated as if never established. Transformation Sequence Upon the Beta Capsule's activation, Ultraman emerges from a smokey red background and enlarges, then appears in giant form soon after. It can be assumed that the sequence takes place in a very short time and is the depiction of Ultraman enlarging, similar to his growth technique. Trivia *In The Superior 8 Ultra Brothers film, Shin Hayata's daughter Rena, is played Susumu Kurobe's real life daughter who also played her in Ultraman Tiga. Category:Human characters Category:Ultra Hosts Category:Templates Category:Stubs Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Human Hosts Category:Protagonist